


Let Me Mer-Make You Mine

by isabelisfun



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mermaids, Mild Language, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelisfun/pseuds/isabelisfun
Summary: This is so dumb I promise it's a mermaid au literally with no fandom association or anything just uh don't worry about it i mean is it bad? yes but is it a good? also yes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Let Me Mer-Make You Mine

Aaliyah Aquarium and Rebecca Rhinestone couldn’t wait for Friday. Friday was the big synchronized swimming championship. It was the only time they could see each other without looking suspicious because of the big crowds. They had both been crushing on each other for a few weeks, ever since they started seamailing each other on their shellphones. But they had to keep their relationship a secret because they came from 2 of the biggest mermaid families in the area that had hated each other for years. That and the fact that the mermaid community wasn’t the most accepting of non traditional relationships (I mean did we learn anything from The Little Mermaid). 

The day of the big event was growing closer and closer, and Aaliyah could barely contain her excitement. She seamailed Rebecca, saying “Can’t wait to see you baybay! Hopefully my home of phobic ass fam won’t catch us and beat our asses mwah!”. Becca quickly seamailed back with “So excited bae 👩❤️💋👩 And I’ll be praAaAyin we stealthy gays.”

Friday morning had finally arrived and Aaliyah and Becca were anxious all day in merschool, stealing secret glances and blowing kisses to each other when the teachers weren’t looking.

Becca got ready and chose her prettiest top to try and impress Aaliyah, one that was pale green and sparkly, adorned with pearls and gems. Aaliyah chose a plain bright purple crop top, because she never put too much effort into stupid sporting events like these, even if she was meeting the love of her life face to face out of school for the first time.

When they got there, the crowds were huge and they each looked around for each other's faces in the sea of people. As soon as they saw each other, their faces lit up immediately and they swam over to each other. They sat giddily next to each other on the bleachers and waited for the meet to start. It’s not like they cared about the swimming championship like AT ALL, and as soon as those shell trumpets blew symbolizing the start of the meet, they were gone. As soon as everyone got entranced in the game, they snuck out of their seats and swam to the locker room area where the swimmers got ready. Nobody had noticed them at all, or at least that’s what they thought.

As soon as they reached the locker rooms, less than a second passed before their hands were intertwined and their lips were interlocked. They had been waiting so long to finally be together alone that they couldn’t contain themselves. Aaliyah pushed Becca against the lockers and they became so lost in their own world that neither of them noticed the sound of someone approaching nearby. They finally looked up when they heard something crash to the ground, and as soon as they saw the figure they jumped 5 feet apart from each other. 

To their surprise, Becca’s brother Ramothy was standing there with his eyes wider than the Atlantic Ocean, and with a broom fallen to the ground, which he must have pushed over on accident. He was always known as the clumsy one of the Rhinestone bunch, after all.

Becca was so shocked she could barely speak so Aaliyah decided to take control of the situation, saying “What are you looking at hoe? Now run along babe.” 

Ramothy replied, “Ohh ok so nothings happening here, sure, I see how it is...guess I’ll just have to do what you say and go back to my seat..I’m sure my parents would LOVE to hear all about what diDn’T hApPeN”.

Becca finally reached out and grabbed Ramothy’s arm as he was heading out the door, “No, please, I’m begging, just don’t tell our parents. I’ll do your chores for a week, a month, a YEAR...anything..just please keep your mouth shut.”

Ramothy replied, “Relax sis, I was just teasing, I was never going to tell them anyways. I just wanted to see you squirm..I’ll take the offer on the chores though.”

Becca said, “Oh thank Poseidon, you scared me. Wait..so you don’t have a problem with us?”

Ramothy replied, “OH not at all. I was just mad at you for stealing MY makeout spot.”

Becca looked confused. “YOUR makeout spot? With who? It’s not like you could get any girls.”

Ramothy responded, “You see that’s kind of the point.”

From around the locker room door frame poked out Winston Waterlily’s head, and he waved at the girls.

Becca gasped, “OH MY GOD..are you?”

Ramothy replied with a smug look on his face, “I am.”

Becca jokingly responded, “Well I guess it runs in the family”.

The End  
The gays lived happily ever after


End file.
